


No Such Thing As a Bad Idea

by MangoSodaOceanBreeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoSodaOceanBreeze/pseuds/MangoSodaOceanBreeze
Summary: Story-changing info: The specific Game Boy Luffy has is this: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41X3B28XR7L.jpgThis took longer than it should have to write but, here it is! :D





	No Such Thing As a Bad Idea

“The warrior of light fell to his knees, quivering as the warlock’s final enchantment wormed its way into his mind. The warmest memories of his home, his friends, and his family were warped into harsh, cold, sharp icicles piercing his heart. All the feelings that made him him- Usopp stopped typing for a moment, wondering how he’d be able to portray the rest of this scene. Every chapter had been leading up to this moment! After besting countless enemies, braving countless challenges, the final challenge the hero had to defeat would be his own mind. Usopp was sure that he would write this scene, just not sure how to. He sighed, leaning back. Maybe he would try to keep writing tomorrow. Or- that train of thought was cut off when Luffy slammed his Gameboy shut with a sound that made Usopp wonder for the millionth time how it wasn’t shattered, swung his feet right on top of Usopp’s laptop, and sat up. He leaned towards Usopp, grinning as usual.  
“What are you doing? Did you finish you chapter?” he asked excitedly. Before Usopp could answer, he looked at the laptop screen, reading what had been written so far out loud. When he finished, he pointed at the key-smashes at the bottom of the screen.  
“Aw, you only have one sentence. And what's that mean?” he said.  
“That's because you slammed your legs on my keyboard!” Usopp pointed out, exasperated.  
“Oh. But why do you only have one sentence?”  
“You can’t rush art! If you try to do that, then even a skilled craftsmen of the most magnificent stories like me will be- Hey, you're not even going to read this, are you!”  
“No! I still want to know what happens though,” Luffy exclaimed.  
“Well, the brave warrior is struck with the warlock’s final spell, one that turns his happiest memories against him, and then he…”  
Usopp glanced at Luffy, who was hanging on to his every word, waiting for the next step in the hero’s tale with starry eyes, a bright smile, and bated breath. Usopp couldn't help but grin too, remembering why he had been writing this story. When Luffy, or Chopper, or anyone else smiled like that, or even gave him the time of day, he couldn’t help but feel like what he was doing, what he loved to do so much was maybe, just a little, worth something. But of course he was stumped now, and had all but stopped writing, so maybe it wasn't.  
“That’s it. There’s nothing else.” said Usopp, disheartened.  
“Eh? But what happens to him next? I want to know the rest!” Luffy crossed his arms. “So you have to keep writing it!” Luffy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Hey! It's not that simple. I have writer’s block, and there's nothing I can do about it.”  
“Oh. So you just need to figure out what to write next? But you won't figure it out unless you write!”  
“That doesn't…” Usopp sighed. “Anyway, until I get some inspiration on how to write this scene, I can't do anything about it.”  
“So you just need to know what to write next? Why didn't you just say that?” asked Luffy, his brow furrowed.  
“That’s what I was saying!”  
“Oh! I have a great idea!” Usopp steeled himself. “So I need to go to Nami,” declared Luffy as he stood up.  
“At night?” Usopp demanded.  
“Yeah!” replied Luffy with a laugh. A warm, ringing laugh, brighter than- wait, that wasn't the point! Was he really going to walk to Nami’s house at night, in the cold? She would just send him right back. But by the time Usopp finished this thought, Luffy was already out the door.

The next day, after Usopp had practically dragged Luffy back inside, they walked to Nami's house together. Surprisingly, Luffy had still not told him what his “great idea” was, but he was okay with that. It wasn't as if he had any other ideas, so listening to Luffy might help. Besides, even if it wasn't the warmest of days, and the white sky stood still as if even the sun was anticipating snowfall, Usopp didn't take notice. Maybe it was because he was focused on his story, or he was just wondering why they needed to go see Nami. Of course, it was all because of Luffy. It was hard to feel cold next to him, watching him practically gliding along the sidewalk and the frost-covered grass, grinning as if he hadn't seen Nami in years. Usopp would never admit that out loud, but he stepped closer to Luffy all the same. 

Once they neared Nami’s house, they stumbled upon her outside. It seemed she had been leaving, which Usopp noticed a little too late. She stormed towards them, her long orange hair and scarlet scarf waving behind her.  
“If you guys were going to come here, why didn't you call,” she huffed.  
“Oh! Nami, we need-” Luffy was cut off.  
“But I have to leave. Now,” she stated.  
“But it's for Usopp’s story! He's stuck, so I have to help him!” explained Luffy.  
Nami sighed. “But… are you even going to read… Never mind. You owe me for this!”

After a few minutes, Usopp was carrying two cups of hot chocolate (which had not come cheap), and Luffy had an enormous stack of paper. Usopp debated whether or not to tell him that as he ran ahead, pieces of paper trailed behind him. Luffy stopped for a moment. When Usopp caught up with him, he balanced the stack of paper precariously on his head and grabbed one on the cups of hot chocolate with both hands. When all of the papers inevitably tumbled onto the ground, Usopp sighed and picked them up.  
“But why don't you just hold the hot chocolate with one hand?”asked Usopp.  
“Cause both of my hands are cold, but the chocolate’s hot!” Luffy pointed out.  
“Oh. Don't we have paper at home?” pondered Usopp.  
“Nope. Robin made me give her all the paper for her printer,” said Luffy.  
“That time you used her printer to print 300 photos from your phone?” asked Usopp.  
“Yeah!” he exclaimed, smiling, and took Usopp’s hand.  
“That was justified though! So, are you going to tell me how the paper will help?”  
“Not yet!” he exclaimed, shaking his head.

Of course, since this was Luffy, the secret didn't stay a secret for long.  
He was sitting on the floor, in the center of what looked like the aftermath of a hurricane going through a stationary shop. Pencils and markers in every imaginable color were strewn around, and pieces of paper were practically covering the entire table and floor. As Usopp approached as sat down beside him, he turned around.  
“Oh! Usopp! Want to help me draw?” he asked excitedly, beaming.  
Usopp cocked his head. “But wasn't that paper for-”  
Luffy cut him off. “I AM helping with your story! I’m gonna draw what’s happening in your story! Then you’ll know what to write!”  
He held a drawing he had started up for Usopp to see.  
“That… isn’t even related to my story! Is that a Pokémon?” asked Usopp.  
“I wanted to draw a Charizard!” he laughed.  
Usopp wasn't surprised that Luffy had gotten sidetracked. But he smiled when he heard his suggestion. It sounded just like something he would come up with, yet also something that might actually work.  
Usopp grabbed a sheet of paper and a red colored pencil.  
“Well, prepare to be astounded by my skill!” he smirked. “You know, I once won a worldwide art contest. The trophy was at least seven meters tall, and made of pure gold! I could barely even carry it home!” declared Usopp.  
Luffy’s eyes widened. “Solid gold?” he gasped. “That’s sooooo cool! What did you do with it?”  
“Well, since it was a trophy for an art contest, of course I painted it! Once I finished, it became one of the seven wonders of the world!” he recounted.  
Luffy clapped, beaming ear to ear.

With each new breathtaking story he told, Usopp finished another drawing, and the stack in front of him grew. In each one, the hero kneeled, clenching his fists. His shadow rose from the ground and reached for him, with its glowing eyes reflecting off of his cobalt armor. With a flourish of his marker, Usopp put finishing touches on one more picture. Luffy stared at it.  
“You drew the same thing a bunch of times,” he noted.  
“I needed to perfect it. I think this is the one! I guess I can start writing now.”  
Luffy took the drawing from him and tilted his head.  
“It looks the same as the other ones.”  
“Hey-” Usopp started.  
“They all look really good!” he laughed.

“The warrior of light fell to his knees, quivering as the warlock’s final enchantment wormed its way into his mind. The warmest memories of his home, his friends, and his family were warped into harsh, cold, sharp icicles piercing his heart. All the feelings that made him him were warped and darkened, and he let out a cry as they were suddenly torn out of his heart. All at once, his mind and vision cleared. He took ragged breaths as he looked up. Glowin, sinister eyes stared back into his mind. He leaned back, and the shadowy figure ‘s features sharpened until he could almost see himself in it. It leaned back slowly. He raised an arm, and it followed suit. His eyes widened, and it reached for the sword at its side.” Usopp turned around. For what seemed like the hundredth time in the last five minutes, Luffy ran past him.  
“Do I want to ask what you’re doing?” said Usopp.  
“I’m looking for space!” he held up the pile of drawings, which was no longer be described as massive. “I hung up most of the ones you made in the kitchen, and I left a few to give to Nami, so I need to find space for these!” he waved them in the air.  
“I’m gonna try to put them on the ceiling!” decided Luffy, laughing.  
“How are you going to reach the ceiling?” demanded Usopp, his eyes widening.  
“I can stack the chairs!” he declared.  
Usopp stood up. “Let’s just give those away.” he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Story-changing info: The specific Game Boy Luffy has is this: https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41X3B28XR7L.jpg
> 
> This took longer than it should have to write but, here it is! :D


End file.
